Legión de Reclutas
by Jarvislove
Summary: Una legión súper secreta viaja por el interior de las murallas, su único fin es atender y complacer a los valerosos soldados que luchan por la reciente unión entre Murallas a ganar su libertad contra los reinos externos. Eren huye de casa pero es secuestrado y obligado a unirse a la famosa "Legión de Reclutas" pero no sabe a qué se dedica ese escuadrón especial. (Riren & Jeanmin)
1. Capítulo 1-Llegada a Trost

**Hola nwn es mi primera vez en esta pagina u/u aun no sé manejarla del todo pero bueno al rato aprendo (?) **

**Ahora un pequeña aclaración, este fic lo publico en amor yaoi y en mundo yaoi, Kanei Uchiha y Nat respectivamente, por si se lo han topado por esos lugares, quería probar suerte en esta pagina por que en las demás no hay muchos lectores de este hermoso fandoom . **

**Solo esper que les guste lo que escribo, en fin los dejo con esta pequeña introducción.**

**Las parejas son principales son: RivaEre y JeanArmin **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Llegada a Trost**

Frio, desolado. Así era como se encontraba actualmente.

Su cabello estaba desarreglado, largo, tanto que ocultaba sus orejas y amenazaba con tocar sus hombros. Sus manos eran apresadas por un par de frías y pesadas cadenas

Hacía un mes su vida no tenía rumbo alguno y vagaba por las calles después de haberse escapado de casa, tiempo después de caminar sin sentido un par de hombres lo llevaron engaños a una especie de campamento prometiéndole que le ayudarían a entrar al ejército, pensó que tal vez así su vida recobraría un poco del rumbo que creía perdido; siempre había sido su sueño entrar en el ejército y ser útil para el reino pero sobre todo para sentirse libre por primera vez en su vida, explorar el mundo.

Cerró los ojos dando un ligero suspiro ¿Qué ingenuo había sido? Esos hombres lo único que hicieron fue encerrarlo y esposarlo dentro de un carruaje donde había más muchachos como él, callejeros y solos, personas a las que nadie buscaba ni se les extrañaría. Durante los primeros días dio pelea como nunca antes y aunque era castigado cruelmente su determinación permaneció; pero con el tiempo sus fuerzas se agotaban por la falta de alimento y después se convirtió en uno más que obedecía órdenes, pero aun así sus esperanzas de salir de ahí seguían.

Ahora solo se preguntaba qué sería de él y de los demás chicos que estaban con él. Eran cerca de quince chicos, no había tenido oportunidad de verlos a todos pero suponía que todos rondaban los 15 o 17 años.

— ¿A dónde crees que nos lleven? — Se acercó a él un joven unos centímetros más bajo, de cabello rubio y lacio, grandes ojos azules y de cara aniñada, nadie le creería que tenía 15 años aun parecía un niño. Su nombre era Armin, un chico que conoció en ese _campamento_ y del que rápidamente se hizo amigo.

—No lo sé… solo he escuchado algo sobre ir al Distrito de Trost ahí sabremos que harán con nosotros— Contesto con voz débil sin dejar de mirar el horizonte por el pequeño espacio que tenía entre los barros y la madera desgastada.

—Ya hemos tardado bastante, recuerdo que mi abuelo me contó que para ir al Distrito de Trost únicamente se tardaban cerca de 3 días en carruaje…—Dijo Armin con ánimos de entablar una conversación.

—No creo que tu abuelo traficara personas entre las murallas, estos idiotas han ido secuestrando más personas Armin—Eren se acercó a los barrotes para tratar de tener una mejor visión del exterior. — ¡Mira! —Señaló afuera— Ya hay otro carruaje— chasqueo la lengua— ¿Qué demonios planean estos sujetos? Ya son 5 carruajes y por los menos debe haber cerca de 10 personas dentro

— ¿Para que necesitaran tantos? —Armin se colocó junto a Eren para tener mejor visibilidad

—No me lo explico…

De pronto todas las carrozas se detuvieron de golpe. Esto llamo la atención de todos los muchachos que se miraban unos a otros contrariados. Muchos estaban nerviosos, habían escuchado que solo se detendrían una vez que llegaran a su destino en Trost.

— ¿_Crees que vayan a matarnos_? —Susurró Armin

—_No lo creo, nos han mantenido vivos todo este tiempo, debe ser algo importante por el que incluso nos hayan alimentado y nos hayan dado servicios médicos… ¡maldición! ¿Qué demonios planean?_ —Ya estaba harto de toda esa incertidumbre

Los chicos dentro fueron cegados cuando repentinamente las puertas de su carruaje se abrieron violentamente. No podían distinguir a las personas que se encontraban afuera pues se encontraban a contra luz, solo podían ver siluetas, pero Eren pudo distinguir algo en medio de los rayos que sol que se iban apagando al horizonte.

—_Las alas de la libertad_—Susurró y Armin alcanzó a escucharlo.

—_ ¿La Legión de Reconocimiento?... ¿Nos trajeron hasta su cuartel? _—Dijo Armin, pero Eren no presto mucha atención.

La legión de Reconocimiento era uno de los tantos organismos del ejército del Rey y la que más arriesgaba sus vidas al salir fuera de las murallas a preparar todo para las futuras batallas. Eran expertos estrategas y tenían a excelentes soldados pero la batalla en si no era su especialidad sino más bien llevar informes a los demás grupos del ejército y preparar todo tipo de planes para que al tomar nuevas ciudades fuera de las murallas sin que hubiera bajas. Era un trabajo riesgoso pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento y muy difícil entrar y por eso mismo, los soldados tenían que poseer muchas habilidades para entrar. Y esa legión era a la que soñaba incursar Eren, ellos eran los únicos que eran capaces de explorar pues ellos poseían las _"Alas de la libertad" _como escudo de su escuadrón.

—Parece que este año hay buenos _Reclutas_—Se escuchó la voz de un viejo que no presagio nada bueno, Eren y Armin solo se dirigieron una mirada cómplice sin decir nada

— ¡Los reportes informan que todos están sanos y listos señor! —Dijo otro soldado dirigiéndose con respeto a su superior.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Mis hombres están ansiosos por la larga espera, esta misma noche quiero que los lleves al cuartel—Aquel hombre miro a uno por uno sin que esa sonrisa perversa abandonara su rostro—Hay muchas personas que los esperan chicos…—Se dirigió a ellos antes de cerrar nuevamente las puertas

Lo que seguía no sería nada bueno.

a~

* * *

Y bien, ¿Les gustó? D/: Tanto Eren como Armin la pasarán un poco mal, siempre hago sufri a mis ukes más si son lindos xD

Bueno esperaré ansiosísima sus comentarios. Cualquier cosa en la que me haya equivocado haganmela saber D/: soy nueva por estos lugares y aun no entiendo muchas cosas .

Nos leemos en otro capítulo :)

Bye~Bye


	2. Capítulo 2-Viejos Amigos

Hola~ creo que me tarde un poquito e.e waa~ lo siento mucho pero la escuela no da tiempo sin contar que tengo varias historias pendientes DDD:_ deberían de prohibirme seriamente publicar más un fanfic xD _

_Aww~ pero bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, leeí por ahí en los reviews los cuales por cierto se los agradesco mucho ;w; me hicieron feliz nwn ah si, volviendo a donde estaba, xD Leeí por ahí que no hay mucho Jeanmin y yo así de wtf! si es hermosa esa pareja ;A; (mi segunda favorita de la serie) pero bueno en el fic veran mucho de ellos en especial cosas tiernitas y así, el masoquismo me lo estoy guardando para el Levi y Eren ¬w¬ jojojojo _

_Sin más las dejo que leean el capi :) _

* * *

**_Ese mismo día varias horas antes… _**

Todos los soldados habían sido citados a presentarse ante el Comandante antes de empezar sus actividades diarias. Muchos eran nuevos cadetes, recién graduados y sin ninguna experiencia en combate, al igual que había soldados más experimentados. Todos se reunieron en el centro del cuartel, perfectamente formados en columnas de quince, los nuevos hombres estaban situados al frente justo como había ordenado el Comandante Smith.

Muchos murmuraban mientras esperaban la aparición de su superior, las voces callaron cuando se presentó frente a ellos una imponente presencia, no era otro que el Comandante _Erwin Smith_, uno de los hombres más respetados dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento; era un hombre muy inteligente y un estratega elite, calculador en lo que respectaba a su trabajo, pero era un persona confiable y amable. Llevo la mano derecha a su pecho y todos saludaron de igual forma.

—Los reunimos aquí para dos importantes noticias. —Hizo una breve pausa mientras dirigía su mirada a todos y prosiguió— Todos sabemos nuestra situación actual. Por fortuna _Los reinos externos_ al fin han dado indicios de una posible rendición y han alejado sus ejércitos lo suficiente como para poder sentirnos tranquilos, esta mañana recibimos informes de _María _informándome esto y me alegra anunciarlo puesto que ya hemos perdido suficientes vidas, en especial de nuestro escuadrón. La siguiente es otra buena noticia para todo y más si cuentan con ciertos rangos— Erwin sonrió—tendremos unos días de descanso mientras reubican nuestro cuartel al aparecer será a mediaciones de _María _pero eso no es muy relevante por ahora— Hizo un leve movimiento con las manos restándole importancia a lo recién había dicho— Como todos saben— elevó el tono de voz haciendo que las miradas recayeran en él nuevamente— hace unos días recibimos a nuevos y valerosos solados que están dispuestos a dar sus vidas y les daremos una digna bienvenida. Hoy por la noche tendremos una visita, _La Legión de Reclutas _ fue enviada a nuestro cuartel por órdenes directas _Sina_. — Explicó. Muchos empezaron a murmurar y a otros —Es un noble regalo de su majestad el Rey, para quienes no sepan que es se les explicara más tarde.

— "¿_Enserio trajeron a esa Legión especial para nosotros?"_ — Hablaban con sorpresa muchos. _La Legión de Reclutas _era un privilegio que no todos los organismos del ejército gozaban y mayormente era un lujo de los más allegados al Rey, así que pocos conocían su existencia y su propósito.

—El cuartel general considera que necesitan un…_incentivo _para ser aún más eficientes y claro que también un regalo para nuestros nuevos soldados puesto que promete ser una generación destacada—entrelazo sus brazos sobre la espalda y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro mirando específicamente a los nuevos cadetes— Todos tienen una fuerte voluntad. — Sonrió complacido— Se reunirán aquí de nuevo a las 8:00 pm en punto, pueden retirarse. Vuelvan a sus deberes —Les dio la espalda y se escuchó un "Si, señor" en unísono tras él.

Entre sus tareas cotidianas para los nuevos cadetes era ayudar a dar mantenimiento a DMT (Como solían abreviarlo) que usaban para tener una mejor desempeño en el campo de batalla y entre otras cosa. Jean Kirschtein se encontraba sumamente concentrado en esa tarea, él era uno de esos nuevos soldados recién enlistados en las tropas de exploración. Había formado parte de los 10 mejores alumnos graduados de la Escuela militar creyendo que así tendría oportunidad de entrar en la Policía pero no fue así, a causa de la reciente Guerra, gran parte de su generación había sido divida entre la Legión de Reconocimiento y el Ejercito militar. Detestaba le hecho que lo obligaran a estar ahí, él lo único que deseaba era una vida tranquila dentro de _Sina o Rose _como miembro de la Policía, pero todos sus planes se habían esfumado cuando se le notificó que formaría parte de las Tropas al mando del Comandante Erwin.

—Que mierda es esto…—Pensó en voz alta; ahora lo único que quería era ese merecido descanso que les había prometido el Comandante. Se dedicó por un largo rato a armar uno de los pistones que había quedado dañado después de una de las prácticas en el bosque. Aburrido de estar así por mucho tiempo decidió preguntar a su compañero de al lado una duda que rondaba su cabeza desde la mañana.

—Oye Reiner— llamó la atención de su compañero. Reiner era un joven de considerable musculatura que había sido compañero de Jean los tres años que pasaron entrenando para ser soldados — ¿Qué es todo eso de los _Reclutas_? He visto que muchos hacen un alboroto por ellos. ¿De qué trata?

— ¿Que es la _Legión de Reclutas_? — Se burló —Es un grupo muy especial que llevan de vez en cuando a ciertos cuarteles militares. Tenemos suerte, algunos soldados solo los llegar a ver una vez en su vida — liberó una risilla— Será una interesante bienvenida.

— ¿Pero qué harán aquí? — Habló Jean aun sin entender

—Ay amigo— negaba con la cabeza— aun te falta mucho por conocer. — Se burló nuevamente haciendo enojar a Jean— Ese grupo tiene un fin muy _peculiar_, a ellos los traen para que nos sirvan en todo lo que queramos, complacernos ¿entiendes? — Esto último lo dijo acompañado de una sonrisa un tanto perversa

— ¿Esclavos?... Cuando dices "complacernos"… te refieres a— Reiner le interrumpió

—Exactamente, chicos que estarán a nuestra completa disposición por un mes o tal vez más si es que la cosas en la guerra marchan bien. Esta noche justo en el centro del cuartel se hará la exhibición, ahí cada soldado elije su "_compañía_" el primer día solo elijen los Oficiales y Suboficiales, el resto nos toca elegir mañana, si fuiste de los mejores graduados tienes la oportunidad de elegir primero, aunque claro el primer día se llevan a los mejores.

— ¿Los mejores? Espera ¿Solo traen a hombres? —Habló realmente sorprendido

—Sí, solo traen chicos, según entendí no quieren problemas con la natalidad después de todo estamos medio de una guerra y después de una siempre vienen ciertas crisis. Es una lástima creo que tenía ganas de tocar unos buenos pechos— Hizo un gesto vulgar con sus manos simulando tocar unos y después de esto soltó una fuerte carcajada— Pero admito que los chicos tampoco me desagradan… — Jean solo resopló, Reiner era un caso perdido. Aunque lo que decía sobre las mujeres tenía cierta lógica

— En serio hacen ese tipo de cosas digo… ¿secuestran personas de verdad?

—Vamos Jean, no te pongas sentimental, nosotros nos arriesgaremos por la vida de toda la población es justo que ellos sacrifiquen _algo_ por la nación, además la mayoría son muchachitos de la calle aunque no tienes de que preocuparte siempre se aseguran de que estén sanos…

— Todo esto me parece desagradable, — Hizo un gesto de total desaprobación ¿Cómo una persona como el Comandante estaba de acuerdo con tal cosa? — Yo no pienso participar en esto…—Sus manos terminaban de ensamblar uno de los pistones con los que llevaba rato trabajando, una vez terminado lo dejo de lado y se dispuso a salir del taller.

— Que bueno eres Jean— Dijo Reiner entre carcajadas

Ignoró por completo lo último que dijo Reiner y se dirigió hacia donde muchos de sus compañeros armaban un alboroto; guiado por la curiosidad se acercó lo suficiente para ver un largo camino de carretas que pasaban lentamente frente a él, estas contaban con barrotes gruesos de protección en ellas, apenas visibles claro, pues eran cubiertas por mantas enormes — "_Seguramente son los reclutas_" pensó y no se equivocaba. Se detuvieron un momento y muchos se aprovecharon la situación para acercarse y curiosear. Uno de los soldados se animó que retirar una de las mantas y consigo revelo parte del interior.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron al máximo al reconocer a cierta persona dentro de esa carreta.

— Armin…— Susurro. Y como si el chico lo hubiera escuchado sus ojos de fijaron en él y de inmediato lo reconoció

— Jean…—Sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver su amigo de la infancia— ¡Jean! — sus manos buscaron con desesperación apoyarse en los barrotes para demostrarse así mismo que no era un sueño—¡Eres tú!

— ¡Armin! — El joven castaño se abrió paso entre todos los que le estorbaban y se acercó lo más que pudo a barrotes de hierro y alcanzo a apoyarse en las manos de su amigo— ¡Armin idiota! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí dentro? ¡Maldita sea! — Recordó lo que recién le había contado Reiner y una rabia enorme recorrió su cuerpo.

— Fui engañado… un tipo me dijo que podría unirme al ejército, me engaño y nos dejó en este lugar, tienes que ayudarnos a escapar, aún no sabemos lo que pretender hacer con nosotros, Jean, por favor…

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — Por su cabeza pasaron muchas ideas para sacarlo de ahí pero todas los ponían en peligro a ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa Jean, tu sabes lo que harán con nosotros? —Dijo angustiado Armin

—Armin ¿Quién es él? — Detrás de chico rubio apareció Eren aun cegado la cantidad de luz que se colaba por los barrotes hacía días que no veía tanta luz…

— ¡Eren! Él es Jean, es mi amigo…él nos puede ayudar a salir de aquí

—Genial, tienes que sacarnos de aquí, llevamos meses aquí encerrados—Eren se acercó a los barrotes tanto como Armin

— ¿Pero quién rayos es este? —Dijo aun poco molesto por la familiaridad con la que trataba ha Armin.

—Jean él es Eren, lo conocí aquí… somos amigos—Explicó con una sonrisa

—Olvidado… Armin escuchen con atención ustedes esto es importante, ahora son parte de la _Legión de Reclutas_ deben ocultarse como puedan. Esta noche los reunirán en el cuartel Armin no puedes dejar que nadie te vea y espérame hasta mañana, ¿entiendes?— Sacudió con fuerza los barrotes— ¡No permitas que nadie te escoja!

— ¿Escoger?... ¿Jean para qué demonios nos trajeron aquí?— Dijo Armin que intentaba atar cabos y lo que iba deduciendo no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Que dice Armin? — Interrumpió Eren, él por su parte no terminaba de entender

—Solo… por favor no dejes que nadie te mire Armin, ocúltate como puedas y espérame a mañana… —Jean no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que le esperaba esa noche pero suponía que tratándose de Armin, no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir los propósitos con los que habían sido llevados ahí y gracias su inteligencia saldría bien librado de todo. Si él lo escogía por lo menos podía garantizar su seguridad.

Justo en ese momento la carreta empezó a moverse asustando ambos al instante, sus miradas se fijaron en el otro en busca de seguridad y solo bastó esa mirada para que ambos entendieran lo que el otro pensaba

—_"Confía en mi"_

— "_Confío en ti…_"

Jean intento seguir la carreta aun con una de sus manos aferradas a los barrotes hasta que finalmente ya no pudo seguirle el paso y vio alejarse a Armin hasta ser llevado a otro sector del cuartel.

Continuara~

* * *

Awww~ me dio mucha ternura cuando escribi esto de Jean y Armin n3n son un amor ellos dos juntos /w/

De nuevo agradesco mucho sus reviews ;A; esperare ansisíma sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Bye~Bye~


	3. Capítulo 3- Exhibición

**Hooola~ disculpen la tardanza, estoy a un pasito de terminar el semestre y tengo un montón de trabajos encima D': eso sin contar con mis otras historias nwnU jeje **

**Pero bueno... antes que nada gracias por sus reviews ;w; ¡me hacen tan feliz! les juro que en cuanto sepa como contestarlos lo haré :'DDD**

**Bueno en este cap... ¬ w ¬ las dejare en suspenso jojojo al fin hace su aparición nuestro enano favorito :Q_ pero bueno ya no les adelanto nada más leealo por ustedes mismas nwn **

**A leer~**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3.- Exhibición_**

Esa misma noche fueron llevados a la fuerza dentro de una habitación que más bien parecía un calabozo, ahí fueron aseados con mucho cuidado y se les dio una especie de uniforme que consistía en un camisón blanco y un par de pantalones cortos de un ligero color café, también se les proporciono una cena muy ligera; solo cuenco de salsa y pan, acompañado de agua, al terminar a todos se les otorgo un número diciéndoles que ese era su nuevo nombre. Nadie pudo recriminar nada, con el tiempo los que se atrevían a reclamar algo eran cruelmente castigados así que solo se rendían…dejaban de luchar. Dentro de esa habitación todos se veían ansiosos y temerosos nadie sabía lo que harían con ellos y no encontraban una razón del porque ser tan amables y nadie se atrevía a preguntar

Al fondo, en una esquina, Armin y Eren conversaban. Después de su encuentro con Jean, Armin se quedó pensativo, parecía asustado, esto termino por hartan a Eren

—Armin… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿ese tipo te dijo lo que harán con nosotros?— Armin seguía en abrazado de sus rodillas y mordía su dedo pulgar, su vista se paseaba por el suelo como ideando algo. Escuchaba a Eren, pero le parecía más importante ahora hacer un plan para escapar, su mente iba considerando todo; por lo que vio por las rejas del carruaje, estaban demasiado lejos de alguna aldea, ubicó un denso bosque antes de que llegaran al cuartel, estaban las mismas paredes del cuartel, que por lo que alcanzo a ver era una verdadera fortaleza hecha de piedra, eso sin contar al mejor ejercito con que el que contaba la nación, todo estaba en su contra, pero Armin después de mucho razonar supo que solo esa noche podrían huir, Jean le había contado que se reunirían y tal vez solo así puntos clave del cuartel estarían vacíos y solo así tendrían una oportunidad.

—Eren…—susurro despacio— tiene que ser esta misma noche… o si o nunca saldremos de aquí. —Al fin se animó a hablar

—Dime que es lo que harán con nosotros… —Pregunto Eren mientras se sentaba junto a él

—Ya debes saberlo…nos harán sus esclavos—Armin al fin miro a los ojos a Eren— Es la única explicación que encuentro, ¿tú también lo has pensado no? Nos alimentaron, ahora hasta ropa nos dieron y si lo piensas casi como un uniforme.

—Esos malditos… incluso nos quitaron nuestros nombres—Golpeo con fuerza el muro más cercano lastimándose de paso— ¿Que tienes planeado? — Armin hizo un movimiento con su mano incitándolo a acercarse, nadie más debía enterarse de su plan.

—_Todo está en nuestra contra, el bosque, esta fortaleza, incluso nuestras ropas nos delatan, _¿_Jean dijo que nos llevarán al centro del cuartel no?_ — Eren asintió—_tendrá que ser antes que nos lleven a ese lugar, escucha, yo te cubriré, tu escaparas… busca algo de ropa, será más fácil que te confundas con alguno de los soldados… _—Eren no lo dejo terminar

— ¡¿Qué?! Se supone que nos iremos de aquí juntos… —Armin lo silenció cubriéndole la boca

—Eren, tu eres más rápido que yo, yo te estorbaría y si nos atrapan ninguno conseguirá lo que quiere… pero tú puedes salir y conseguir ayuda, la mayoría de aquí no tienen familia ¡pero tú sí! Tú puedes alegar esto allá afuera… Sé que escapaste de tu padre pero… él ahora es tu única esperanza Eren… —Suplicó Armin. Eren, de solo pensar en regresar al lado de su padre le hacía enfadar.

— ¿Pero y que harás tú? No puedo dejarte aquí

—Jean, cuidará de mí, él es mi amigo, tal vez juntos podamos hablar con el comandante y me dejen salir de aquí—Se abrazó aún más de sus piernas mirando hacia adelante. Un hombre cerca de la puerta los empezaba a llamar por números

— ¿5 y 11 que hacen ahí?, ¡les toca salir!— Hacia señales con sus manos para que se acercaran

— ¿Y si pasan lista, que se supone que haré?.. —Se encaminaron muy lentamente mientras seguían hablando en voz baja.

—Te irás después de eso, tomarán lista antes de que nos lleven a ese lugar, después de eso te cubriré —El nerviosismo en Eren era muy notorio pero por suerte, Armin lograba tranquilizarlo. Eren confiaba plenamente en la inteligencia de este así que después de un rato no le quedo de otra más que aceptar

—Eres demasiado optimista Armin… ¿que pasara si nada sale como esperas? ¿Hay plan B?

—Tiene que resultar… porque no hay "Plan B" —Sentenció Armin

Tomaron lista y comenzaron a formarse y al mismo tiempo que iban saliendo de la habitación se les ataron los brazos sobre la espalda. Eso solo logro poner más nervioso a Eren, definitivamente Armin no había previsto algo así y menos lo que siguió; una vez todos fuera, varios hombres vestidos de blanco, parecían médicos, se acercaron solo para obligarlos a oler un pañuelo humedecido con algún tipo de droga anestésica, el hedor era demasiado fuerte y adormeció sus sentidos, aun podían permanecer de pie pero los parpados les pesaban así como sus extremidades; ahora todos eran presa fácil, totalmente vulnerables. Muchos se quejaron e intentaron evitarlo pero con las manos atadas les fue imposible oponer gran resistencia. Fue el turno de Armin y este antes de comenzar a marearse dio la señal a Eren para escapar, para su suerte uno de los que se resistieron a oler el pañuelo logró crear una buena distracción dándole tiempo a Eren de huir sigilosamente.

Ya tenían varios minutos que todos los soldados se habían reunido justo como lo ordenó el comándate Erwin. Al centro del cuartel se había instalado una especie de reja enorme; lugar que irían ocupando los _Reclutas _ mientras esperaban por sus nuevos dueños. A los oficiales y sub oficiales se les dio un lugar preferente, ya todos estaban en su debido lugar y esperando ansiosos la entrada de los nuevos jovencitos.

— ¿Recuérdame porque estoy aquí? — preguntó el Sargento Primero Rivaille dirigiéndose a Erwin completamente irritado; había sido el primero en llegar y no por gusto sino más bien por su buena costumbre de puntualidad. Erwin, amigo de años el joven Sargento rio ante ese comentario. Rivaille era muy dedicado a su deber, tanto así que a veces olvidaba que era un ser humano, aunque bien se le podía llamar súper-humano por sus habilidades como soldado, uno de los mejores definitivamente. Pero él, al ser reservado no le atraía algo tan banal y según él, repugnante evento.

—Porque es tu deber y una orden Rivaille—Contesto cortésmente Erwin —solo intenta relajarte, en gran parte acepte todo esto para por fin ver algo en tu cara algo que no se ese ceño fruncido— con Erwin era de los pocos que tenía ese tipo de confianzas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que se llegara a dirigir de esa manera, era algo común en ellos

— ¿Y por qué crees que un niñato callejero va a satisfacerme? —Se cruzó de brazos impaciente, lo único que deseaba era irse a su habitación y tomar un buen baño, el sudar le causaba muy mal humor.

—A todo mundo le viene bien algo de…—busco la palabra adecuada—"distracción" de vez en cuando, no todo por aquí es entrenar hasta el cansancio Rivaille, además— miró a sus soldados—creo que se merecen alguna recompensa, esta guerra está por terminar, el hecho que tu no tengas _necesidades_ no significa que mis hombres tengan que estar en abstinencia— se carcajeo palmeando la espalda de Rivaille, este solo permanecía serio esperando que el dichoso evento terminara.

—Como sea solo apresúrate con esto, sabes que no participare en esto, te cedo a mi "recluta" o tal vez cambie de opinión y lo entrene para que limpie mi habitación cuando yo no tenga deseos de hacerlo—Escuchó nuevamente una disimulada risa de su compañero

—De algún modo sabía que dirías algo así—Erwin se incorporó— Ahí vienen…

Al fondo de un largo pasillo se comenzaron a distinguir las siluetas de jovencitos, caminaban lentamente, otros se iban tropezando con cualquier roca que se les cruzara por el camino. Los demás soldados miraron ansiosos a los chicos que se aproximaban a paso lento y cabizbajos, aún eran víctimas de aquella sustancia que les obligaron a inhalar. Poco a poco los llevaron dentro de una enorme celda, la mayoría perdían la poca fuerza que les quedaba en las piernas y se iban sentando o se apoyaban en los barrotes.

Jean se encontraba algo retirado pero aun así vio como Armin ingresaba a la celda, notaba algo raro en su forma de caminar se odiaba así mismo por no poder hacer nada al respecto, la impotencia lo invadía, su pie se movía ansioso, quería que todo acabara, tenía miedo que alguien que no fuera él lo eligiera, pedía a todos los dioses que conocía que por lo menos esa vez las cosas resultaran bien, por el bien de Armin.

Armin en medio toda la confusión de su mente sabía lo que pasaría, de la nada recordó las palabras de Jean _"ocúltate como puedas y espérame a mañana" _y eso sería justo lo que haría, se fue justo al centro de aquella celda, su plan era sentarse y en todo momento ocultar su rostro tal vez con suerte no llamaría la atención de nadie y solo se dedicaría a esperar a Jean, sonrió pensando lo bueno que sería eso, su gran amigo cuidando como siempre de él. Momentos felices de su niñez junto a Jean se hicieron presentes

—Te ves ansioso… creía que no querías conseguirte uno—La voz de Reiner lo distrajo, Jean solo chasqueo molesto

—Cierra la boca Reiner—Articulo sin perder de vista a Armin, al parecer había hecho lo pactado pues después de unos momentos lo perdió de vista completamente, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, lástima que algo como eso no era su fuerte.

—Yo me largo, no pienso quedarme a ver como se llevan a los mejores—Jean solo lo vio irse no le dio mucha importancia, se sintió aliviado de no tener que lidiar con los comentarios fuera de lugar de Reiner.

Eren había logrado deshacerse de las ataduras de sus muñeras y de inmediato busco algo con que cubrir el uniforme que lo delataba como _recluta, _en medio de todo el alboroto que había al centro del cuartel nadie se percató de su presencia, encontró una capa y de inmediato se cubrió con ella, ahora lo que seguía era encontrar una forma de huir de ahí. La voz de comandante llamó su atención y sigilosamente se aproximó a una distancia razonable, estaba tan confiado en que no lo descubrirían que solo se dedicó a escuchar, tenía cierta curiosidad.

—Todos saben para que los reunimos aquí—Rivaille y Erwin se aproximaron a la celda este último se paseó de un lado al otro observando con detenimiento—pero para los que no sepan aun… estos chicos están aquí para pocos afortunados, ellos serán sus fieles sirvientes por unos cuantos meses— Erwin explicó que esos pocos afortunados serían los que gozarían de la compañía de uno de los _reclutas._ Solo había 150 chicos disponibles, y en el cuartel habitaban cerca de 300 hombres; las reglas establecían que solo los que tuvieran un alto desempeño lograrían obtener uno, los superiores se harían de un_ recluta_ automáticamente; ese día solo elegirían los superiores y ciertos veteranos y soldados condecorados, al día siguiente los afortunados serían los nuevos cadetes; un soldado podía elegir si quedarse con un _recluta _ o no, podían ceder su derecho a otro soldado que tuviera un rango inferior y también podían decidir si compartirlo o no. La regla principal era: Hacer uso _del recluta_, cualquier cosa, sirviente, acompañante y si no se cumplía con esta reglar al soldado se le retiraría su _recluta_ aunque este tuviera un alto mando. Todos empezaron a murmurar rompiendo con el silencio no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero de nuevo la voz de su comandante los hizo callar.

—Existe una jerarquía que debemos seguir así que los primeros en elegir serán sus superiores, empezando por mi… —Erwin sonrió, a muchos no les pareció justo pero no podían hacer nada al respecto más que ser alguno de los afortunados y esperar su turno.

Eren termino asqueado de los comentarios de los solados, ahora entendía todo y se sintió terrible por haber aceptado dejar a Armin ahí solo. Por su parte Armin logro vislumbrar la silueta de Eren entre la multitud, se espantó pues a pesar de que el comandante Erwin seguía observando la celda, su serio compañero miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, tenía miedo de que lo desconociera y lo descubrieran así que tomó una decisión. —_En verdad soy un idiota Jean… perdón_ — pensó, dejo de ocultarse y se acercó como pudo a los barrotes mirando directamente a Eren. Por su parte, Rivaille prestaba un poco de atención hacia donde miraba Armin, su intuición le decía que era algo sospechoso. Armin se dejó caer atrayendo la atención de Erwin y de Rivaille.

El castaño se percató de esto, más de una vez tuvo el impulso sacarlo de ahí y de decirle sus verdades a toda esa horda de perversos y a los idiotas que habían aceptado que algo como esa atrocidad se realizase pero no podía darse el lujo de arruinar su una vía de escape, entendió lo que Armin trataba de decirle con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza y le deseo suerte; cubrió su rostro con la capucha y empezó a retirarse de ahí lo más rápido posible cuanto más se alejaba se iba más sintiendo como una basura por abandonar de esa forma a un amigo, ahora solo confiaba en el plan de Armin, porque era todo lo que tenían… Armin sonrió al verlo alejarse.

— ¿Que tanto miras pequeño?— La voz de Erwin lo asusto, se encontraba frente a él y se había agachado para estar a su altura, Armin de inmediato busco a Jean entre la multitud pero Erwin sujetó su mentón atrayendo su atención…—Te hice una pregunta

—N-Nada señor— Tartamudeo. Erwin parecía examinarlo; sujetó su rostro admirando sus facciones, removió su cabello. El chico poseía de un cuerpo delgado y sus facciones eran algo delicadas y un no daban señas de madurar pronto, su cabello era lacio y de un rubio muy vivo, piel clara, él era definitivamente un muy buen ejemplar. Armin solo se dejaba hacer cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Esperaba que por un milagro el comandante lo dejara en paz.

— Ábrelos—Exigió el comandante y Armin obedeció— Tienes lindos ojos ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? —Preguntó con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba, de cierto modo tranquilizo un poco al rubio

—Armin Señor, es decir 11… —tarde recordó el hecho que en ese lugar ya no tenía nombre

—Está bien, Armin. Tú vendrás conmigo… —Erwin le sonrió, el rostro del más pequeño palideció.

—P-Pero señor yo no…

—Está decidido—Armin ya no pudo decir nada más, Erwin ya había dado la orden. Un soldado lo llamó y lo saco de la celda para luego ser entregado al comandante

—_Perdón Jean…_

En cuando el comandante dio a conocer a su elección todos hicieron un alboroto, muchos lo felicitaron otros expresaron su envidia, Jean solo se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez ya no tenía oportunidad alguna de ayudar a Armin…

Rivaille por su parte era el único que no mostraba interés alguno, paseo su vista hacia los soldados pensaba en lo repugnante que se veían sus rostros los cuales delataban las sucias intenciones que tenían; devolvió la mirada a la celda... Que patéticos se veían los famosos reclutas, claramente se dio cuenta que habían sido drogados, estaban demasiado tranquilos. Suspiro harto de todo él estaba ahí solo por protocolo y ya quería que todo terminara, pero una vez que miro de nuevo hacia adelante un detalle atrajo su atención; una persona que parecía alejarse la multitud cubierta por la capa de la Legión de reconocimiento. Eso sí que era sospechoso así que lo siguió

—Ahora vuelvo Erwin, deje algo pendiente…

—Espera, como mi mano derecha tú eres el siguiente el elegir—Lo detuvo Erwin

—Creo que iré por él… — y Rivaille se retiró. Cualquiera que tenga las agallas para intentar escapar valía la pena o por lo menos eso pensó Rivaille mientras veía la pequeña sombra sospechosa alejarse.

Continuara~

* * *

**DDDDDDDDDD: ¿Soy mala por dejarlo ahí? xDDD ¿Lograra Eren escapar? -w- ¿Rivaille lo tendra de sirvienta? acepto sugerencias nwn **

**Creo que este cap quedo más largo, pero por alguna razón parece corto jajaja bueno espero ansiosísima sus comentarios :'D me alegran mucho, si gustan recomienden el fic a sus amig s :DDD  
**

**Hasta el otro cap **

**Bye~Bye**


End file.
